


NSP-3710/B [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Science made them do it! There's a form for that...<br/>the podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	NSP-3710/B [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuntieClimactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieClimactic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [NSP-3710/B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/624979) by [AuntieClimactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieClimactic/pseuds/AuntieClimactic). 



**Title:**   NSP - 3710/B  
**Fandom** : Eureka  
**Author** : [AuntieClimactic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntieClimactic/pseuds/AuntieClimactic)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Jack Carter/Nathan Stark  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length:**   41:36  
**Summary:** **Science made them do it! There's a form for that...**

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/624979)  
Also posted on AO3  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20AuntieClimactic/NSP-3710B.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZX1dZbnBkY2FHSW8/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
